tales_of_rwby_version_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Van Aifread
Van Aifread (バン・アイフリード, Ban Aifurīdo), is a fictional character and deuteragonist from the ''Tales of RWBY'' series created by Monty Oum and Yoshiharu Gotanda. He was the owner and original captain of the Van Eltia ship who serves a pivotal role in the backstories of Eizen and Zaveid. Having gone missing prior to the events of the story after a duel, his crew, led by the First Mate Eizen, search relentlessly for him and eventually cooperate with Velvet Crowe in her mission, which intertwines with their own goals. Aifread's mysterious disappearance is marked by a single clue: a pendulum found at the site of his duel. He was originally held captive at the prison island but escapes with Melchior's guidance, but his whereabouts are unknown for a while. Van Aifread respects his crew members and is said to be "a person like the sea" by Benwick. He has a very bold personality and is said to admonish Eizen at times. He is said to have cursed his own ship. During the day of the gate opening, he saw Eizen. Melchior is said to be his observer but does not follow Melchior's orders easily. This leftover free will of his was then taken by Innominat, who then transformed Aifread into a Daemon and used Van Aifread to try and kill Laphicet. Having fought with Eizen and being purified by Laphicet, he regains his human form and gives Laphicet words of wisdom before his death. ".''" :—Van Aifread. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Yukitoshi Hori (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance * Hair Color: Brown (Human), White (Daemon) * Skin Color: Not Known (Human), Gray (Daemon) * Eye Color: Not Known (Human), Red Irises with Jet Black Scleras (Daemon) * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known (Deceased) * Height: Not Known (Human), Not Known (Daemon) * Weight: Not Known (Human), Not Known (Daemon) Attributes: Gallery File:Van_Aifread_(Daemon).png|Aifread turned into a Daemon. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Van Eltia's crew ** Benwick ** Eizen * Magilou's Menagerie ** Velvet Crowe ** Laphicet ** Magilou Mayvin ** Rokurou Rangetsu ** Eleanor Hume * Lloyd Irving * Team RWBY ** Ruby Rose ** Weiss Schnee ** Blake Belladonna ** Yang Xiao Long * Team JNPR ** Jaune Arc ** Nora Valkyrie ** Lie Ren * Qrow Branwen * Oscar Pine * Maria Calavera Family * Patty Fleur (granddaughter) Neutral Rivals * Zaveid Enemies * Abbey ** Melchior Mayvin * Salem's Faction ** Salem ** Arthur Watts * Alexei Dinoia Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Semblance Artes Martial Artes Hidden Artes Break Souls Mystic Artes Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Aifread was locked away in the prison island of Titania around two years after Velvet's arrival, Eizen's first lead in tracking his lost captain down. Rumor has it that he escaped, being the only successful one to ever do so, but in truth, he was taken by Melchior Mayvin, who thereafter used Aifread as bait by turning him into a daemon and manipulating him with illusions in order to keep him obedient. This was not an easy feat, however, as Aifread withstood Melchior's powers through a fierce determination that even allowed him to break free of Melchior's manipulation for seven days once. In spite of Aifread's resolve, however, his mind is inevitably broken by the power of Melchior's illusions, and Innominat eventually rids of his will entirely by consuming it. Synopsis ''Tales of RWBY'' Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Van Aifread Tales of Wiki * Van Aifread Aselia Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Characters